UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 18
This is Issue 18 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Bait/AJ-centric. Issue 18 Appearances never meant a thing. In fact if anything they were deceiving and can be used against people. Back when I was twelve no one ever believed that me, a scrawny “dumb-blonde girl” could kick a guy’s ass. Well they were soon proving wrong when I would make them cry, and sometimes even breaking one of their bones. People began to fear me, me a little girl, and would ask how I was so tough. Two brothers was my usual response. Being the youngest of two brothers I often had the worst end of the kids, with my brothers always bullying me and fighting me. Now when I say bully I mean playful bully of course because deep down those sons of bitches loved me and would even die for me. But either way I learned most of my hobbies from them. Fighting and video games for example. Point is I was a Tomb Girl. Although I wasn’t completely boy, like I had a few girl interests I guess. Dancing was one of them and people would always say I was one of the best twerkers. Well they were right of course. That and all my other hobbies is just what made me well myself. Everything changed however when the apocalypse went down. I still remember how I watched most, if not all, of my friends or family dying. Like how my brother was shot by that man, or how my other brother was bit or how my parents decided that they didn’t want to live like this anymore and they just……..I don’t like to think about that stuff. “A.J!” The voice of Warfare draws me out of thoughts and I glance over to him, even in his tough exterior he looks worried. Truth was me and him have been worried for days now. Worried for our lives. Now truth was I didn’t care if I died. I could die all I want and I wouldn’t care one bit, but if Warfare died? That would be a whole different story. This dude has been my friend since childhood and he’s always been there for me, good times or bad times. No way I would go on without him. Sure he made mistakes but we all do I guess. One of those mistakes was kidnapping those three guys one day. Giant mistake and it all ended with not only one of the three people dead, Kaffe was his name I think, but also one of our own. Max. He was a great guy and he also died that day. Both him and Kaffe were shot by Warfare, in none less that a second. “A.J!” Warfare says to me again and this time I decide to daze out of my thoughts, now taking in what’s going on around me. Right next to us I watched as Mage, Dutchman and Lee all sat up against the walls, trying not to be hit by the bullets that were flying over our heads. All of us were currently in the gun range outside and we were ducking behind the brick wall. On the other side of the brick wall was a group of bandits. The same group of bandits that this group encountered. The same group of bandits that this group captured members from. It appears they were hear for revenge. “You fuckers fucked up!” I can hear a bandit yell as he fired more shots at us, all of us being careful. None of us poked our heads out as the group kept firing. Now right now me and Warfare were unarmed, with Dutchman and Lee having two pistols. Mage was only armed with a pocket knife but at least he was armed. “We need to get the hell out of here.” I mutter to the rest of them, thinking that they would agree in response. However all we got was a few glares from them. That’s when I remembered what the rule is. They’re in charge and Warfare and I are their prisoners. We do what they say and we don’t say a thing. Now I understand why they are mad at us but I didn’t know it was this group. I thought it was another group. If I known it was this group I would have backed off because of the…….Not the point but also I proved to them I’m on their side. I could have killed them all a few days ago but I saved their asses. But it still wasn’t enough. Suddenly I watch as Dutchman quickly jumps up from his cover, firing random shots at the bandits. Looked like he was hoping to hit at least one of them. It appears he was lucky because I did manage to hear a scream of one of the bandits before Dutchman ducked down behind cover. “Hey bro,” Warfare begins to say to Dutchman who looks at us with an irritated look “we need a weapon too.” “Fuck no you don’t.” He mutters to us. “Last thing we need is you fuckers trying to kill us.” “We just saved your ass the other day do you really..” I begin to say before we are interrupted. “We don’t have time to fight right now!” Lee interrupts as he fires a shot from his cover. “He’s right! We need to get the hell inside.” Mage agrees as he plays with the pocket knife, just hoping he would get to make good use with it. A series of ‘fines’ come from me, Warfare and Dutchman as we just need to figure out how to get how out of here and more importantly where the others were at. Last Lee checked KuT, Cros and Infected were all in the infirmary with Fitz while none of us had any idea where Dixon, Gerard or Raxel were at. They had to be either dead or still trying to survive the bandits. Either one. “If we can just distract them then maybe we can get inside.” Lee says, deciding to try and take leadership of us right now. “The stairs aren’t that far away but if we stick our heads out then we’re toast.” “Unless one of us can for some reason distract them.” Dutchman mutters and we all go silent. How would we distract them? No one knew. But I did. I knew that they didn’t want me or Warfare here. This could be our chance. To not only leave but to get them to trust us. I give a nod to Warfare and he knows exactly what I’m thinking. He has the same exact plan. Without any warning I quickly rip the gun out of Dutchman’s hands and I toss it over to Warfare, who stands and fires three shots at the bandits. Before Dutchman and the others can do a thing I quickly run from my spot behind the wall and over to behind a truck, with the bandits focused on me. “You nigga’s wanted a distraction well here it fucking is.” Warfare says to them as he to runs from his spot, jogging over to the car where I am. The bandits fired at us and I watch as Dutchman, Lee and Mage all run away from their spots. Without a single thank you or nod. “Now what?” Warfare says looking at me and I could tell by his eyes that he was just as confused as me. “I don’t fucking know.” I say and I take the gun from Warfare’s hands. If I was getting Warfare out of here safely too then I had to make my move now. “On my three I am going to shoot at them and you make a run for it.” “Nigga like that-” “Just do it.” I simply say and before he can say anything I stand up from the truck and fire shots at them. Warfare begins to make his run to the other truck and he makes it without a scratch. “Throw the gun over!” He shouts over and I toss the gun over to him. Now my turn to run. The moment I see Warfare fire his gun I begin to make my way across, dodging any bullet that is near me. I actually think I was gonna make it over until I feel everything stop. Just like that a bullet digs into my stomach and everything goes slow around me. I can hear myself scream as I fall toward the ground, the blood flying from my second. I put my hand over my stomach and I can feel the blood slowly come out from my fingertips. As my vision goes dizzy I look up toward Warfare, who is now shooting like crazy at them. “You fucking bastards!” I can hear him say repeatedly, trying to hold back the emotion. Then he runs from his cover and quickly grabs me, helping me to my feet. I can barely stand or walk but he was still there for me, helping me to the end. While helping me he fires shot after shot after shot until we were behind cover and he lets me go softly against the truck. He continues to fire and does his best to help me at the same time as my vision goes crazy. “You’re going to be okay AJ.” He mutters to me as my vision goes black and I can feel myself slipping away. “Just keep fighting.” I’m not dead yet but I can slowly feel my life drain away as I just sit here, still debating if I should just let go or keep fighting. Then the next thing I know I can feel myself slip unconscious. Deaths *AJ (Fate unknown) *A few bandits Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Issues Category:Issues